deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sadao Maou vs Hades (Kid Icarus)
SadaoVsHades.png|SuperSaiyan2Link Description Devil is a Part-Timer vs Kid Icarus Uprising! Both are Lords of Hell, but pretty chill dudes all around! And their powEr is almost unmatched! Can the Demon from MgRonald's defeat the king of the Underworld?! Interlude Wiz: Down in the underworld, demons run about freely. However, they'd be nothing without their king. Boomstick: Their cocky, arrogant, funny King! Wiz: Satan Jacob, aka Sadao Maou, employee at MgRonalds. Boomstick: And Hades, ruler of the shadows and rival to Pit! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Satan Jacob Wiz: Satan. In the Holy Bible, Satan is the devious and selfish lord of Hell and all evil. Boomstick: But actually, in the underworld, Satan was a common name! And that name was also given to this important boy, who was raised in a low goblin class tribe! It was… Satan Jacob! Wiz: At a young age, Satan Jacob's family and partners were murdered in a fight between demons, but Satan was sparred by the enemy to die following the destruction. So, after the war ended, Satan laid down and waited for death. Boomstick: But, that didn't exactly happen! A strange angel came down from above, finding Satan and ensuring his survival! She nursed him back to full health, and along the way, told him a few stories! Wiz: Satan Jacob wasn't very interested, but he was too weak to get away. Eventually, one story caught his attention, inspiring for him to unite his own kind similar to how human's did long ago. Boomstick: Before leaving, the angel gave a purple object to Satan, telling him to plant it if he wished to learn more about the world, which he eventually did! Wiz: Many years later, Satan Jacob, now known as Demon Lord Satan, was the leader of a Demon Faction and started a war to add to the Demon Realm. The war raged on from 1741 to 1799, ending with all the tribes eventually uniting into one kingdom. Boomstick: Soooo... Pointless conflict. Wiz: Pretty much. Boomstick: Anyways, in 1870, Satan became the Demon King, alongside Demon Minister Kameo! But Satan wanted to rule over even more, so he invaded the land of Ente Isla, sending his four main generals to each different part of the land! Wiz: His main fighter, Lucifer, was sent to the West due to it being the strongest area to take over. Lucifer got there, but was presumingly killed by a new saviour named Hero Emilia, the one who would end up bringing down Satan too. Boomstick: Satan and his general, Alciel, were forced to face Hero Emilia. Satan and Alciel proved too weak, Satan losing his left horn in the conflict. Satan and Alciel had to escape, so they ran, and opened a gate above the castle. They were hoping to escape to a new world and regain power before returning, but Satan was sure he would have control over Ente Isla someday. Wiz: Unable to control the currents of the gate due to their weak states, Satan and Alciel were sent to a random planet. Randomly enough, they just so happened to have landed on Earth, right in the middle of Tokyo. Bookstick: Coming out of a dark alleyway, the police took them in due to thinking that they were victims of a violent crime, because of their beat up bodies. Wiz: Eventually, the two buy a house. They figured that since it would be risky to take their chances and travel to another planet, they should survive on Earth until they can regain power. But one thing they needed was money, to pay for rent. Boomstick: Satan and Alciel decide that if they are to stay in the apartment, they should get jobs to make money. Under the identity of Sadao Maou, Satan got a job at a local MgRonald's. Less then six months into the job, Satan runs into a rude young woman with long red hair standing in the rain. Satan decides to give her his umbrella, then goes off to work! Wiz: After a tough day at work, Sadao sees the same girl, and decides to talk to her. She quickly reveals herself to be the Hero Emilia, and says that she knows he's Satan, despite his new human body. Hero then attacks with a knife, but Satan manages to get away. Boomstick: Quite a while later, Hero Emilia nervously asks to spend the night. Alciel says no, but Satan decides he could let her stay! And long after, Satan and EmI run into Lucifer, the devil presumed dead! He fights Emi and Sadao, eventually pushing Sadao so hard that he resorts back to his demon form for the fight. Wiz: Satan Jacob is an amazing fighter. In only his human form, he's quite athletic. Using his Demon Magic human Satan can even make a shield in front of himself able to block explosions and powerful attacks. Also in his Human Form, Sadao is able to teleport, and hypnotize humans and animals into doing what he wants. Boomstick: But when he has enough magic, Satan automatically transforms into his demon form! Yeah! This form makes the human form look like putty! In the demon form, he's strong enough to lift multiple tons and punch with nuclear bomb power, fast enough to make even the greatest warriors' eyes not be able to keep up, and durable to tank explosions and other attacks without a scratch! Wiz: By combining his dark magic with his great strength, Maou can indeed preform a nuclear-scale punch. His telekinesis let's him manipulate objects, and he's so good at this that he can lift entire highways for a long time with ease. He can teleport, fly at high speeds, and even change his appearance to look like others. And his amazing senses let him correctly predict how a move is going to work, and how to avoid getting hurt by it. Boomstick: He's capable of turning inanimate objects into Demonic Swords, which have enough power to destroy Lucifer with one strike, and blowing up half a city with ease in the process! He can force people to sleep, make a field to temporarily stop time, regenerate his wounds with high speed, and he can make people go unconscious by just looking into their eyes! Wiz: Satan Jacob is the king of the underworld, and it's clear why. His power can let him destroy a chunk of the heroes on fiction. But can he destroy Hades? Boomstick: How about we find out!? Hades Wiz: The young flightless angel, Pit, was trapped in the underworld with now where to run. But out of absolutely nowhere, the Goddess Palutena, who was imprisoned up in the Palace of the Sky, sensed Pit down there and sent him down a bow for him to escape. Boomstick: But it didn't end there! Palutena was also hoping Pit would save her too, so Pit took on the task of jumping all the way up to the Palace in the Sky, where he found Palutena in her cage! Wiz: Pit was going to rescue her, when suddenly, an evil Goddess named Medusa appeared, claiming to be the one who stole Palutena. She then challenges Pit, the winner taking Palutena. It all came down to this. But after hitting Medusa a few times with his excellent Golden Bow, the Goddess went down. All was good. Boomstick: But twenty five years later, disaster struck once again! Medusa came back! And she brought a whole bunch of her minions with her! Wiz: Pit refused to go down. He stood his ground, equipped the Three Sacred Treasures, and blasted away at the Snake master until she was defeated for the second time. Pit thought the Underworld army was over. He decided to leave… but another force awakened. Boomstick: It was Hades! And apparently, all this time, Hades had been controlling Medusa! So it was him who decided to capture Palutena 25 years ago, and nobody ever found out! But he wasn't just gonna stick around to chat—even though he liked to talk—he was here to reign death upon the planet himself! Wiz: Hades deployed troops all over the planet, but Pit defeated every single one. But finally, after making even stronger Three Sacred Trasures, Pit flew in to the demon lord and a duel to end all duels began Boomstick: Hades was winning! He had destroyed the Treasures and got Pit weakened! But as he was charging up his finishing attack to end Pit once and for all, Medusa came back and smashed his head to oblivion! Wiz: And after that, the whole battle was in Pit's favour. Taking the laser from the remaining pieces of the Treasures rubble, Pit charged up and completely decimate Hades. And so, the lord of the underworld was never seen again. Boomstick: But it doesn't mean Hades is a bad fighter! He can use any part of his body as a weapon! He likes to call it his "Devastation Ensemble", though! Wiz: As a primary weapon, Hades will cover himself in… what are those? Boomstick: Look like warts to me. Wiz: Um, these "warts" are not as weak as you might think. They are capable of shooting of energy blasts. However, they are easily destroyed. He can also put little tiny versions of his face all over his body, which also are destroyed easily, but shoot blasts. Boomstick: And on his chest, he can summon some weird plant things that shoot off lasers...? This guy is weird. Wiz: True, but things get better. On his hands, he can create black hole-like things that pull Pit close. These can be destroyed, but the vacuum makes it so Pit can't easily dodge attacks. Those attacks include his eye lasers. Boomstick: And out of where his nipple should be, he can summon some sort of drill that tried to destroy Pit's Great Sacred Treasures. Plus he can shoot blue and purple circles out of his hand. If the blue shots are destroyed, it's all good, but shoot the purple ones, and energy blasts come to get you! Wiz: He can also blast off black energy arrows that home in on foes, and explode on contact. And some barriers that shoot at foes. The blue barriers only hurt on contact, but the red ones with fire off fire blasts as they move towards the foe. Boomstick: Now to stats! This guy's power is incredible! His kicks can destroy a whole bunch of solid rock, and he can destroy the Three Sacred Treasures, which nobody should've been able to do! Wiz: His speed is incredible too. Although he's ginormous himself, Hades can run extremely fast. He can also fly very fast, moving faster then the eye can see. However, that's kinda wrong. Hades says he was going to fly to a town real quick, but he doesn't even come close to getting there before Pit caught him. If Hades moved light speed or even sound speed at that time, it doesn't make sense, because he would've been to the town a LOT quicker. Boomstick: Nonetheless, he's also extremely durable! Hell, this guy tanks his heart being blown up! Seriously! Pit traveled into his body, destroyed his heart, then laughed it off without wven flinching! He also laughed when his legs and head were blown off! ' ''Wiz: Speaking of that... Hades can heal very quickly. He can regrow his legs, and regrow his head as a fiery blue head if he ever needs to. And he heals very quickly. However, his new body parts are definitely weaker then the old ones. '''Boomstick: Hell, this guy shrugged off the destruction of his own heart! Speaking of his heart, though... It can duplicate itself, shoot lasers, plant bombs, and even run extremely fast! Wiz: Hades himself is still more formidable, however. Boomstick: Well, yeah, just look at his finishing move! It's so powerful, Pit was blown to smithereens! Well, that is if you LET Pit get hit be the attack. Wiz: Actually, it's not all great. In fact, this move take FORTY SECONDS to fully charge. FORTY. Boomstick: Eh... But he's capable of teleportation, so his reflexes must be great! Wiz: Quick/Surprise attack aren't good with him. He couldn't dodge the laser Pit shot at him which killed him, even though it wasn't too fast, and Medusa managed to blow his head off. Boomstick: Still, he's a great villain with a big mouth! What more can you ask for!? Now let's just see if Satan Jacob can stand against his might! Fight! Satan's House, Sunday, August 14th, 9:42PM, Earth Abridged CRUNCH! A demon lord chowed down on his cucumber, sitting on the floor and watching TV, beside his servant, Alciel, and neighbourhood human friend, Chiho. "Sir." Alciel spoke up. "I do believe young Hero Emillia has been missing for quite a while." "Shut up, Alciel. I'm watching TV." Satan ordered. "Fine, sir…" Alciel lowered his head in shame, but quickly jumped back into action. "But sir—" "—It's all right Alciel! I heard she's on the highway to hell!" Chiho chimed in. YEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! "Hey, you stole my line! I'm supposed to do those!" Alciel argued. Chiho and him started arguing. In the middle of all this, Satan got bored, and picked up the TV remote, pressing the "Chennel Down" button. It flipped right to channel four news. "Arg... News..." Satan groaned. "Welp, can't change it now, already set the remote down." "Word just in." The news anchor said, broadcasting from somewhere outside, around a lake. Satan was about to change the channel back, when something caught his eye. "There seems to be a young red haired girl here, fighting a gigantic beast. We warn everyone to stay in their houses until the police take care of it." The anchor continued. As he said this, the cameraman zoomed in on the battle at hand. The red haired swordsman struck the giant monster time and time again, but the behemoth didn't seem to budge a bit. That's when the Satan realized who this girl was! … Hero Emillia... Satan turned back to the fighting Alciel and Chiho. "Hey, guys—" Satan tried to say. "You ***** *******, **** ***** bitch face ***** **** bimbo ******** *******!" Alciel roared at Chiho. Chiho simply curled into a ball and cried. "Dude!" Satan yelled at Alciel. "Okay, now that THAT'S over with... what is it, my lord?" "Okay, um, Emi was just on the news." "Oh, really? Did she get a job there?!" Alciel asked. "I knew it was about time she was fired from her last job, what with her being an alcoholic and all—" "—Not exactly. She was fighting some giant human-like monster in the lake near our house." Satan explained. Alciel nodded slowly. "Right! How about we finish watching that TV show, then we can drop by and see if she's still alive!" "No! I'm going now. And you're staying. Keep Chiho company, and don't fight with her anymore." Satan stood to his feet and began to walk towards the door. "But sir!" Alciel pleaded, standing up, and running towards his master. "Alciel! Sit!" Alciel sat grumpily. "Now stay." Satan commanded. Alciel frowned and stayed put. "Good boy. Now, I'll be back soon! Make sure Lucifer doesn't use up our money online!!" "C'mon, Sadao!" Lucifer whined. "I only wanted that cool new—" —And with that, Satan Jacob blasted out the door, jumped onto his bicycle, and rode out to that lake. Now, the lake wasn't TOO far away. It was just a bit away from his house, maybe a dozen blocks down. Okay… maybe it was kinda far. Normally, the lake was just a large body of water that everybody passed on their way in or out of Tokyo. People seemed to pass it by without second glancing. Now… this place was pretty much impossible not to notice. Right smack dab in the middle of the water was a gigantic human-shaped creature. It was clawing at another being… "Hey, Emi!" Sadao Maou called out to his rival. Emilia turned for just a second, but it was a second too much. She was swatted by the being, and launched down next to Satan. Satan knelt down to face her. "You idiot! You distracted me!!" Emi growled, trying to smack Jacob's face but missing. "Well, good thing you're out of the picture—" "Wha…?" "—because it's time for me to step in!" Satan announced, shouting it mostly to the bigger demon taking a dip in the river. "Bahaha! And who might you be?!" The monster shouted down to Satan. Sadao simply rose into the air and smirked. And in an instant, he was gone! But not soon later, Satan reappeared in front of the monster's face! "I'm Sadao Maou." He answered. "Who're you?!" "You may call me Hades..." "Well then, Katie, let's fight!" "It's Hades!" "Katie!" "Hades!" "Katie!" "Hades!!" ... "Katie..." "IT'S ON!" The two yelled at the same time, Hades hopping back for more space and Satan Jacob raising his fists. ''FIGHT! After that long hop backwards, Hades started things off, running full speed towards his smaller opponent! "He looks like an elephant… that can run— WHOA!!!" Satan was punched, but at the last second he rose his shield. "Ah... Not that bad when it comes to reflexes, I see..." Hades admitted. Satan pushed Hades' fist away, than rose back up to meet with his head! "Ummmm... Hey, look into my eyes!" Satan ordered. "Why would I do that?!" Hades growled, smacking Sadao farther away. "You'd probably just make me unconscious or something!" "Arg..." Satan murmured, quietly healing the wound. "Fine! Seems we're playing seriously now!" Sadao flew towards Hades top speed, uppercutting him right in the jaw! To follow it up, Satan kicked him in the nose, making the large devil stumble backwards! Hades growled again, hopping far into the sky! "H-Hey! Where are you going!?" Satan yelled. Hades didn't respond, just flying away as Hades followed directly behind. "Ah, looks like you followed after all!" Hades said. "I was going to quickly destroy a city before I destroyed you..." "Mmmm... Right, sure." Satan responded sheepishly. "Don't think you're getting away!" "I don't think, I know!" Hades bellowed. Right when the words escaped his mouth, a bunch of bumps covered Hades' body. "Holy crap!" Satan shrieked. "Get some cream for those!" But they weren't pimples. Instead, an energy blast shot out of one, hitting Satan directly in the chest. Slowly but surely, Sadao was losing Hades. "Didn't wanna do this, but… Fine!" Hades yelled, snapping his fingers! In a flash, everything around him froze—everything but Satan Jacob! The Demon King caught up to his gigantic and demonic opponent, than looked upon all the laser bumps. Slowly but surely, Satan went through every one, blowing them all to smithereens! Right after the last one popped, time returned to normal! "How do you like that?!" "What the—...? Well, cheap trick! You caught up and destroyed my weapons!" Hades grumbled. "But take this!" Like with the laser pimples, now a small version of Hades' head appeared on his chest, along with Satan was even more confused. "The hell...? What kinda clothes are you wearing?!" Sadao asked. "I like to call this my Devastation Ensemble." Hades responded with pride. But it wasn't long before more and more appeared, all shooting off blasts like before! "It's the same attack!!" Satan whined, narrowly dodging a shot. Hades chuckled. "Oh, I wouldn't pull the same attack on you twice... Take this!" The demonic behemoth shouted, the ousting his hand up to Satan's body! A black hole formed in his palm, pulling Satan in! Satan thrusted his hands forwards this time, trying to use telekinesis to get away! But it was no use... Hades successfully got Satan into his palm, damaging him every second as they went along! Finally the black hole faded and Satan popped out, much damage done to his body! But he could still fight, so Satan fused up a bit higher, and gathered power into his fist...! "HA!!!" "NO YOU DON'T!!!" The two fists collided, creating a nuclear-like explosion in the sky! Luckily, the two were over a large body of water, but in the large dust cloud of smoke, they were nowhere to be seen... Until Hades fell down into the water again, making a splash big enough to cause a tsunami on Japan! Next came Sadao, but he was less lucky, almost passed out and plummeting down to the sea... That was, until Hades let Sadao fall into his palms... The giant Hades put the injured Satan to his eye level. "Ah, small human… Seems I'm stronger than you thought." Hades chuckled. "Heh heh... Y'see, Hades… I don't go down so easily..." "Well now you'll die! HAH!" Hades' eye glowed, then lasers shot out of the both of them, directly at Sadao! It seemed to be all over, when— BOOM! When the dust cleared, Sadao had a magical barrier held up, enough to stop the explosion from causing any damage whatsoever! Satan landed back in his palm, but before Pit's Rival could react, Sadao thrust his hands forwards and shouted— "NIGHTY NIGHT!" A wave passed Hades' head, and after that, the behemoth's eyes began to slowly close. You could tell Hades was fighting it, but in the end, he gave in, passing out and fully landing in the water. Hades was resting. Sadao descended to Hades' face. "There. And it looks like the big lug is fast asleep—" "SIKE!" Hades yelled, opening up his mouth. A Ford stronger than a thousand vacuums pulled on Sadao's body, forcing him into Hades' mouth! It wasn't long before Satan was in Hades' body... "What the—... Where the hell…?" Sadao murmured, wandering around the inside of Hades' body without realizing it. That's when suddenly, a large red blob came hopping towards Satan from out of nowhere! Was this Hades' heart?! "What is that?!" Sadao wailed, beginning to run away from it. But halfway through his run, he skidded to a halt and turned to face it. "No… I shouldn't be scared of this thing." The heart stopped also, ready to make its move. In an instant, the heart shot a laser blast, than dashed away! Sadao sidestepped the blast, running after the heart! "No you don't!" Sadao yelled, hopping up towards the heart and stretching back his fist! The heart ran, but not fast enough! Sadao was about to hit when— BOOM! "Agh!" The devil landed right on a bomb planted by the Heart! Satan sat up, more confused than hurt. "Did that heart just…?" But looking up, there were more things to worry about. Now there were two hearts?! "What?! It duplicated itself?!" Sadao wondered, jumping to his feet and looking at the two. He began to walk towards one. "Hey, look pal, I don't know what kinda games you're playing, but—" BOOM! A laser this time, striking the devil directly in the stomach, and sending him backwards! After that blow, the hearts bolted! "Ow ow ow…" Sadao Maou whined, standing up weaker this time. "Fine, you wanna play like that?!" Satan began a full sprint towards the heart he thought was the right one, catching up to it and leaping into the air! "FALCON PUNCH!!!" Satan screamed. It wasn't really a Falcon Punch, just his strong punch disguised as it by the scream. In a flash, the heart was hit, exploding into a thousand bloody pieces! Immedietely, the vacuum force occurred again, this time pulling Sadao backwards! Helpless against it as always, Satan popped right out of Satan's mouth! And he did so just in time to see Hades scream from the destruction of his heart! "My heart...! You—... You—..." Hades moaned loudly, rolling around in the water. "That was your heart?! So I destroyed you heart?!" Sadao gasped. "Well, yes, that was my heart..." Hades said more calmly, standing back to his feet. "But, hey, at least I'm still alive!!!" Hades grabbed Sadao by surprise, whipping him into the air! As Sadao was trying to recover, Hades thrusted his hands upwards, and a barrage of arrows came flying out! This black energy arrows all homes in on Satan, all hitting and exploding on contact! All in all, a huge explosion was created from every arrow, engulfing Sadao! "Hahahahaha!" Hades laughed, thinking he won. "Puny human. Doesn't know his place!" But when the dust cleared… Sadao wasn't there. Instead, Satan's true form, with one and a half horns, huge biceps, and hooves. Satan lowered to the ground, and growled at Hades. "It's truly over for you now..." Satan grumbled, grabbing his torn shirt off his body. But instead of throwing it to the side, he used his magic… and turned it into a sword!? "Well, I have a lot more questions that need answering right now." Hades commented, mostly confused on how a shirt became a sword. But quickly, Satan swung this sword, striking Hades' legs, and slicing the clean off! And next… came the head. Both Hades' head and legs exploded, turned to dust, and were blown away, but Satan knew not to leave the scene yet. "C'mon, Hades. You're not done, I can predict that far..." Satan said in his new deep tone. Immedietely after these words, Hades' torso began to squirm midair. A glowing pair of legs replaced the old ones, and then a flaming blue head grew in! You could tell that Hades was pissed off. "Not so dumb, are you?!" Hades shouted, hopping backwards for more room, similar to how he did at the beginning of the battle. "I've had enough of you!!! ITS TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!!!" Hades screamed, getting into a position that the Angel, Pit, knew way too well. Seeing that Hades was charging his power, Satan decided to do the same, throwing his sword aside for later and powering up his fist! … Satan and Hades' we're just about ready. Forty seconds had passed and they were charging for every millisecond of it. Finally, Hades knew he was done and screamed— "FAREWELL!!!" A gigantic beam, one you wouldn't be able to comprehend, erupted from Hades' chest like a raging volcano! Seeing the magnitude of the blast, Sadao knew it was all or nothing! So, with his fully charged fist, Satan… He… uh… Froze time? Satan froze time, then teleported over to Hades' head! Summoning his sword once more, Satan took a swing at his head again, careful not to lose all the concentration he put into his fist! Hades was decapitated once more, the blue flames dying out! Satan teleported back to the blast ahead, threw away the sword, and resumed time... "IT'S OVER!!!" Satan Jacob screamed back! Hades, now suddenly decapitated, had his blast weakened a whole ton! Satan could now overpower him with his punch, so he rocketed through the blast, and has his fist come in contact with Hades's chest!!! … In a nuclear-sized explosion, one stronger than Satan has ever produced, Hades' body was disintegrated, no trace of his existence left! KO! Satan went back into his human form, shirtless and tired, slowly flying back to shore to meet up with Emi Yusa. "He really was that hard to beat?!" Emilia the Hero gasped. Satan weakly nodded. "Yeah... Good thing, though..." "What?" "By now, he's probably on the devil's doorstep." YEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! Conclusion ''Wiz: This was and extremely close battle. Both demonic rulers pretty even in almost every category. However, Satan just had to come out on top. Boomstick: Sure, Hades is a ton bigger, but that doesn't mean he could overpower Satan! It's the opposite, actually! Hades can punch pretty hard to break solid boulders, but Sadao can punch through entire cities! Wiz: That's right. Heck, even Sadao's Demonic Sword obliterates halves of cities in one simple slash, something Hades has never shown to do. Hades can only really damage large formations of rock. Boomstick: Sadao was even able to telekinetically lift an entire fucking highway! There's hindered of cars on that thing, so it's already 200-300 tons, and that's not even taking into consideration the trucks and the road itself! Wiz: With Hades' power covered, were also able to determine who has the greater defence. And that, still, is Satan. Satan, in his human form, shrugs off major explosions and bullet shots. Boomstick: And while Hades can definitely take a beating, just the fact that he needs regeneration proves a lot! His body is easily destroyed! Meanwhile, Sadao also has his shields, which are easy to summon and can block pretty much every one of Hades' projectiles! Wiz: When it comes to speed, we also have to give it to Satan. Hades is fast, sure, but not only is he huge, dragging him down, but in the one section of his boss battle, Hades stated he is going to a nearby town. Boomstick: To which he flies what seems to be an extremely fast speed! But it takes one hell of a long time to get there! Taking into consideration the speed of light and the size of the Earth, even the speed of light in a vacuum would be enough to let him travel around the world 23 times in a second! Wiz: And while you could say that that part of the battle was slowed down immensely, just that fact that Pit, Palutena, Viridi, and Hades can have fully fledged conversations in that matter of time shows how slow he's actually moving. Boomstick: On the other hand, though, Satan moves faster than the eye can see on multiple occasions, sometimes even faster than the trained superhuman eye can see! That already makes Satan much faster! Wiz: Overall, Satan's arsenal and attacks are much more effective that Hades'. While Hades has attacks that can easily be avoided or destroyed in a few blows, Satan can destroy cities with punches and lift highways. Boomstick: Well, speak of the devil, looks like Hades couldn't even dream of what sorts of underworldly powers Satan would possess. Wiz: The winner is, Sadao Maou. Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Magic Duel Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016